ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episodes
Series overview | end1 = | network1 = CBS | color2 = 7ab800 | link2 = #Season 2 (1970) | episodes2 = 8 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = F0AB00 | link3 = #Season 3 (1978) | episodes3 = 16 | start3 = September 9, 1978 | end3 = December 23, 1978 | network3 = ABC }} Episodes Season 1 (1969–70) | ShortSummary = While walking home from the movies, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo discover a black suit of armor in a pickup truck, and the gang deliver it to the local museum. The kids later break into the museum to search for clues, after learning that the archaeologist who was transporting the suit is missing, and they find that the knight's armor has come to life. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = The kids' beach party is interrupted by a ghost in a glowing deep sea-diving suit, who they think is connected with the disappearance of several yachts. The mystery leads the gang to a bay known as "The Graveyard of Ships" where they have a run-in with the ghost. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = The gang goes out on a boating expedition, but gets lost in a fog and crashes their boat on the mysterious Haunted Isle. They decide to venture to the abandoned Vázquez Castle on the island for help, but instead encounter a transparent phantom running loose, who threatens them to leave the island and never return. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = Thanks to Shaggy reading the map upside down, the sleuths end up in Gold City, an old mining town, haunted by the ghost of a miner from 1849 who is said to wander the mines looking for the last vein of gold. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = When a series of local dognappings alarms prize-winning dog trainer Buck Masters, the gang offers to have Scooby-Doo pose as a decoy to catch the dognappers. However, their plan works too well as Scooby is himself dognapped, leading the gang to discover that the dognappers appear to be under the command of a ghostly Indian witch doctor. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = The kids pay a visit to their friend Sharon Wetherby, whose Uncle Stuart has been cursed by the ghost of the family's neighbor, Elias Kingston. When Uncle Stuart disappears altogether, Mystery Inc. ventures into the abandoned and allegedly haunted Kingston Mansion next door, in search of him and the ghost. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = The gang get jobs as extras on Daphne's uncle John's set of his new movie The Ape Man of Forbidden Mountain, based on the legend of an ape man. However, the legend soon comes true and the ape man terrorizes the set and the gang. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = The gang notice that the carnival Funland appears to be operating by itself, so they go to investigate. They soon discover a crazy robot running loose, but when they notify the caretaker, he and his sister rebuff them, convincing the kids to solve the mystery themselves. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = While getting a pizza, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo come across a violin case filled with counterfeit money. While Scooby is distracted by a dog puppet, the case of money is stolen away. Shaggy, Scooby, and the rest of the gang find a string puppet controller at the scene and follow it to the local puppet theater, where they uncover a counterfeiting operation, controlled by a spooky puppet master. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = Mystery, Inc. meets a strongman and a midget, both on the run from a circus allegedly haunted by a ghost clown. The gang goes to the circus grounds to investigate, but Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby fall victim to the Ghost Clown's powers of hypnotism. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = While on their way to Franken Castle, the gang stop to get their fortunes told by a gypsy. She warns them "they will meet their doom" if they go to the castle. The gang goes to the castle anyway, where they are confronted by Count Dracula, Frankenstein's monster and a Werewolf. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = While visiting a museum, the gang learn about the legend of Ankha, a 3000-year-old mummy. Legend had it that the mummy will come back alive and turn people to stone if he is removed from his tomb. Shaggy later finds a coin inside his pocket from the exhibit, and when the gang go back to return it, they find the mummy has come to life and turned the professor to stone, and now he wants Shaggy's coin. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = While lost in a swamp, the gang comes across a zombie who spooks them. In the nearby town of Swamp's End, they learn that a witch nearby brought the zombie to life, and the gang investigates. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = The Mystery Machine runs out of gas in front of a farmhouse, next to an abandoned airfield, which is haunted by a UFO and its ghostly alien driver. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = The newspaper reports that local shipping company owner C.L. Magnus's company is going out of business, because the ghost of the pirate Redbeard is haunting the harbor and looting Magnus' ships. After reading the story and consulting Magnus, the gang sets out to see if they can stop the ghost. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | Aux1 = Phantom Shadows (Giggling Green Ghosts) | Aux2 = Cosgood Creeps and Mr. Crawls | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = Scooby-Doo is named in the will of Colonel Beauregard Sanders, an eccentric millionaire whose life he saved several years earlier. The only way to claim the inheritance is for Scooby, and the other four heirs to stay the night in the Colonel's mansion — which they quickly learn is haunted by two phantom shadows. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} | ShortSummary = While on a skiing vacation at Wolf's End Lodge, the kids are scared by the ghost of a Yeti, called the Snow Ghost, who is believed to turn anyone he captures into ghosts. In search of clues, the gang eventually meet a Tibetan hermit who thinks he is responsible for summoning the monster. | LineColor = 00a2cf }} }} Season 2 (1970) | ShortSummary = On their way home from the Malt Shop, the gang encounters the Ghost of Mr. Hyde in the back of the Mystery Machine, who runs through a marsh and sneaks into a spooky house. The house turns out to be the home of Dr. Jekyll (great-grandson of the novel character), who fears he may be transforming into the ghost. The gang begin searching the house for clues, pegging Helga, Jekyll's housekeeper, as a likely suspect, but they are pursued at every turn by the ghost. | LineColor = 7ab800 }} | ShortSummary = After attending a Chinese New Year parade, the gang goes shopping in a curio shop where Daphne buys a golden mask. The gang then visits Mr. Fong, and they soon learn from him that the mask was stolen many centuries ago from the crypt of a Chinese warlord named Zen Tuo, and now his ghost and his two phantom henchmen want it back. | LineColor = 7ab800 }} | ShortSummary = While on their way to their high school's barn dance, the gang comes across a knocked-out bank guard and his ransacked car. After he mumbles to them some clues, they discover that the local banks have been robbed by a mysterious zombie-like phantom called the Creeper. | LineColor = 7ab800 }} | ShortSummary = While out fishing, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo hook a two-million-year-old caveman frozen in a block of ice, which the gang learns was lost at sea during a violent storm. They take the caveman to the Oceanland aquarium, but when someone melts the ice block and the caveman goes on the rampage, the gang decides to stick around and investigate. | LineColor = 7ab800 }} | ShortSummary = The Mystery Machine overheats in front of an old spooky mansion, and the gang goes to look for help, but finds out that the house is being haunted by the Headless Spectre, a terrifying phantom with no head. The mystery gets even stranger when they begin to hear knocking sounds and clues leading to a treasure. | LineColor = 7ab800 }} | ShortSummary = Shaggy and Scooby's vacation in Hawaii is interrupted by a ghostly witch doctor, who warns the tourists and natives they are on the sacred grounds of the island god Mano Tiki Tia and to stay away from the cursed village. Later, the gang's guide John Simms goes missing, so it is up to the gang to search for him in the supposedly cursed village, where they eventually run into the witch doctor, and the giant statue of Mano Tiki Tia. | LineColor = 7ab800 }} | ShortSummary = Out on a camping trip, the gang hears the sounds of a wolf, so they decide to follow wolf-like tracks to the open and empty grave of Silas Long, who was supposedly a werewolf. They follow his tracks further to an old abandoned sawmill filled with wool, empty barrels, and the werewolf ghost himself. | LineColor = 7ab800 }} | ShortSummary = While participating in the Johnny Sands Dance Game Show at the local TV station, the teens encounter a phantom made of wax, who steals a safe full of money and kidnaps the station manager. Is the phantom a hoax, or the result of a curse from an old station employee seeking revenge for the cancellation of his show? This is initially the series finale and the last episode under the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! name until September 1978. | LineColor = 7ab800 }} }} Season 3 (1978) (Revival) Only the first nine episodes of the sixteen episode 1978 season of Scooby-Doo, listed below, were broadcast under the Scooby-Doo, Where are You! name. The revival series was canceled afterward, and the remaining seven episodes that were intended for the revival were instead broadcast during the Scooby's All-Stars block, and all sixteen were rerun during this block and later syndicated as part of The Scooby-Doo Show. See [[List of The Scooby-Doo Show episodes|List of The Scooby-Doo Show episodes]] for the entire season run and The Scooby-Doo Show for proper production credits. | ShortSummary = While visiting Velma's Uncle Dave, the gang find out he has been kidnapped from his home, and that a mysterious Williwaw is haunting the area. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = While on a boat flowing down the Gulf Stream, the gang end up in the Bermuda Triangle and discover an airplane-snatching flying saucer and a trio of Skeleton Men. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = After being invited by Professor Krueger at the North Pole, the gang finds out that he has been captured. After they meet an Inuit named Chief Minook, he gets captured as well, and the gang attempts to solve the mystery. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = On Halloween night, the New England town of Salem, Massachusetts is being haunted by the witch of Milissa Wilcox, who was burned at the stake in 1778. After receiving a distressed call from their friend Arlene Wilcox, a descendant of the accused witch, the gang arrives to help, despite being warned off by the town's mayor. The gang realizes the witch looks exactly like Arlene. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = The gang go to the ancient city of Byzantius in Turkey. On the way there, they meet the Tar Monster, who frightens the workers away while opening the inner sanctum. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = The gang travel to Scotland to visit their friend Aggie MacDuff, who says people have left her castle in fear after ghost sightings. It seems the ghost plays bagpipes to call on the Loch Ness Monster to help him scare people away from the castle. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = As the gang go water-skiing, they encounter Old Iron Face, a phantom who is supposed to have a hideous face. Later the gang's guide, Captain Morgan, disappears, and they set out for the island to find him. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = After an emergency landing in a jungle in Brazil, the gang get caught between headhunter natives, and the Jaguaro: a creature with the head of a Smilodon, and the body of an ape. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = As the gang go to visit Daphne's aunt, she says that a strange and unexpected package that had a cat medallion in it arrived at her door. She believes that every night, she turns into the cat creature — the same cat creature that robbed a jewelry store. Note: This is the last episode in season 3 broadcast under the Scooby-Doo, Where are You! banner, as the revival series was cancelled. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = The gang discovers a humanoid mantis creature roaming around Vulture's Claw Botanical Gardens. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = The kids discovers the Diabolical Disc Demon. He wants a half-finished song of a missing writer and will stop at nothing to get it. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = The gang runs into The Moon Monster. There are rumors that if you run into his shadow, you will be turned into stone. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = The gang goes to visit their friend Antonio in Venice. They soon find out that a ghost is haunting him and the ghost plans to steal the ancient necklace Antonio is wearing. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = The gang arrives at Puerto Rico to visit the ancient fortress El Moro. While there, the kids run into a ghostly commander named Juan Diego who warns them to stay away from his creepy fortress. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = The gang meets Jimmy Pelton, a star tennis player, while cruising England. Jimmy has been cursed by the Warlock Anthos that if he plays in Wimbledon, he is doomed. | LineColor = f0ab00 }} | ShortSummary = The gang goes to Canada at a newly deserted village of Bottomless Lake. It turns out that a beast has scared everyone away. Note: This episode in essence is the series finale of three shows (the Scooby-Doo segments of Scooby's All-Stars, The Scooby-Doo Show, and - unofficially - Scooby-Doo, Where are You!). | LineColor = f0ab00 }} }} See also * Lost Mysteries Notes :1. In the crossover episode from The CW dark fantasy series Supernatural, Sam & Dean Winchester along with Castiel get transported to this episode by a ghost. References Category:Lists of Scooby-Doo television series episodes Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes